Besémonos
by aethranima
Summary: Una pareja que se quiere ¿por qué no pueden ser felices? solo una despedida o quizá el inicio de algo nuevo? LEMON.


Bueno, la historia comenzó en mi cabeza y ha terminado escrita, espero que os guste, sino sois libres de mandarme tomatazos por mail.

BESÉMONOS

No sé que estoy haciendo exactamente aquí. Solo sé que necesito verla por última vez y después la dejaré. Es como la droga o el tabaco, no puedes dejarlo de golpe, tienes que ir reduciendo el consumo hasta que ya no lo necesitas, hasta que ya no forma parte de tu ser.

Aunque va a ser muy difícil sacármela del corazón, arrancarme algo que me ha hecho sumamente feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

La casa es como siempre me la imagine un montón de tablas apiladas en forma de lo que se podría deducir que es una casa, si es que se le puede llamar así.

Tiene varias ventanas que dan al jardín me pregunto ¿cuál de ellas será su habitación? ¿Dónde duerme? Y ¿estudia?, ¿dónde trata de olvidarme? ¿Dónde piensa en mí? ¿Dónde?

Tengo que tener el valor suficiente para decirle adiós, para terminar con esta tortura, para que ella sea feliz sin mi, con alguien distinto a mi, con alguien que no sea yo.

Estoy a punto de marcharme cuando alguien sujeta mi mano con firmeza, con fuerza, con mucha más fuerza de lo que se imaginarían muchos en una mujer.

Me cuesta mirarla a la cara, ver sus ojos que me ruegan que me quede hasta que ella sujeta mi rostro entre sus finas manos y me obliga a mirarla.

-Todo está bien- dice ella con su dulce voz

- No Ginny, nada está bien hasta que yo salga de tu vida.

-Deja que yo decida eso ¿quieres?

Me toma de la mano y me tira hacia ella, hasta que no resisto más y tengo que volver a besar sus labios, hacerlos míos por última vez, será el recuerdo que me acompañará.

El beso al principio es solo un contacto de los labios pero en seguida se vuelve más urgente, las bocas se abren más, se buscan a tientas en la oscuridad, la suavidad de las lenguas, derritiéndose como el caramelo.

No sé en que momento entramos en la casa, nunca antes había estado ahí, en la Madriguera y nunca jamás me había pasado por la mente que encontraría está casa tan acogedora, tan hogareña… Tan familiar, como mi verdadero hogar.

Regreso a ver a Ginny a los ojos preguntándole dónde está su familia. Me contesta con solo mirarme. De viaje.

Vuelvo a rozar sus labios, los humedezco con la lengua y tomo un mordisco de ella con los dientes y siento como si estuviera flotando a tres pies del suelo, toda magia, todo amor. Beso. Besa. Bésame. Besémonos. Es como estar borracho solo que todo mi cuerpo se agita y la sangre se agolpa en un mismo sitio.

No puedo evitarlo, la necesito. YA. Ahora.

Subimos por las escaleras y entramos en la habitación del fondo,, no sé de quien es, solo sé que tiene una cama y no necesito más.

La vuelvo a besar, en el cuello, huele también y besa mejor,, apoya una mano en el colchón que chirría un poco para que ella pueda desabrocharme la camisa.

Veo como su cuello palpita y en seguida la beso, sobre la yugular y solo con un poco, un poco de succión, comienzo a bajar, desabrochando su camisa besando, lamiendo, recorro con la mirado su cuerpo, toda ella hasta. Poco a poco me detengo en un punto exacto y no espero más me deshago del ridículo sujetador negro que contrasta con su piel de seda blanca, y la veo completamente, ante mis ojos, solo ella.

Comienzo lamiéndole las orejas para dar paso a un beso frenético, líquido, poco higiénico, un beso adolescente, clandestino. Un beso puro.

Mientras mi mano acaricia sus pezones, sujeto su pecho, necesito sentirlo mío, solo mío y de nadie más.

Necesito probarlo, comienzo a dibujar líneas invisibles, círculos infinitos alrededor de sus pezones, para apoderarme de ellos y succionarlos, no con poca demasiada fuerza, con la suficiente para escuchar un gemido de su boca, un gemido que sabe a gloria.

Acaricio sus piernas suaves y delicadas hasta encontrarme con el borde de sus bragas húmedas Voy bajando a mediada que le voy besando el abdomen, dejando una larga estría de saliva hasta llegar a su zona íntima. Levanto la vista para esperar su consentimiento y observo que me mira con dulzura y me concede el placer de continuar.

Me separo de ella para besarla con la lengua detrás de las rodillas y en las piernas donde la piel es más sensible. Mordiscos suaves, y Ginny tiembla y gime, y… Al final un beso profundo entre los labios interiores.

Sabe a chica, sabe a chica y a mar, la lengua resbala sola, me encantaría decirle resbalas, estás caliente, te amo pero las palabras se me quedan en medio camino, pienso como se sentirá si lo estoy haciendo remotamente bien, recibo una respuesta. Un gruñido que no había escuchado nunca. Ginny se abre, de tal manera que es una provocación, más que una invitación. Arquea la espalda y se mueve contra mis labios "así…" se mueve como si cabalgara, "así" chocándose y apartándose no del todo, nunca del todo.

Siento los dedos de Ginny metidos en mi pelo, pidiendo a gritos –Draco, un dedo-

No puedo resistirme ante tal invitación, luego,-Draco, dos, pero despacio- entre suspiro y suspiro, cada vez más caliente, cada vez más rígida, muy quieta de pronto y después repitiendo mi nombren un largo orgasmo, contrayendo los músculos alrededor de mi. Sintiéndome todo poderoso.

Los besos que nos damos después saben distintos, son más íntimos, largos besos húmedos y salinos. La lengua de Ginny nunca ha buscado tan profundo mi boca.

No sé en que momento perdí mis pantalones solo sé que tengo a Ginny a horcajadas sobre mi, sujetando mi erección con una mano, hasta siento el calor rodear mi cuerpo, y no puedo evitar, embestir contra ella, unas desquiciantes subidas y bajadas. Ella murmura m nombre, gimiendo y rugiendo. Se corre sin dejar de moverse y sin permitirme que salga de ella. Pidiéndome más, siempre, siempre más.

Cuatro, seis embestidas más y me estoy yendo con ella, en un orgasmo volcánico que me deja sin fuerzas latiendo dentro de ella. Con la cabeza metida en la curva de su cuello.

Nos besamos de nuevo, la sensación de los labios amplificada después del orgasmo, todo electricidad y malas intenciones.

Es la primera vez que podemos mirarnos a los ojos mientras estamos en la cama. Todas las otras veces yo me escondía y ahora Ginny no me deja escapatoria, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, pelo rojo fuego por todas partes, labios descaradamente besados. Es la imagen misma del libertinaje y la candidez.

No puedo apartar los ojos de ella, sobre todo cuando Ginny ronronea y dice "todavía te siento dentro"

Se besan lo que parecen horas y de repente siente algo extraño en el pecho que se extiende, es algo parecido a alegría. Una extraña alegría que burbujea en el fondo del estómago.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Pues por el póster de los Chuddley Cannons, yo diría que en la habitación de Ron.

No hago otra cosa que reírme, imaginándome la cara de la comadreja, si supiera.

**********************************FIN***************************************

Espero que os haya gustado, es una de mis parejas favoritas. PLEASE DEJADME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
